Trouble
by Darksassy51
Summary: Et si... Les troubles du Docteur Sara Tancredi...
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble**

Sara est en train d'administrer des soins à un prisonnier quand on lui annonça que Michael Scofield l'attendait pour recevoir sa piqûre d'insuline. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à faire son travail plus rapidement. Elle finit de faire le pansement du prisonnier et fit signe aux gardiens de le raccompagner à sa cellule. Sara commençait à aimer les rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec Michael. Certes, ce n'était pas des rendez-vous amoureux mais Sara commençait à s'habituer de ses visites de Michael. Puis, il faut bien se l'avouer, elle aimait le petit jeu de séduction que Michael lui faisait la plupart du temps. Cependant, le fait qu'elle se laisse approcher par ce prisonnier et qu'elle y prenne goût allait à l'encontre des principes qu'elle s'était fixé lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce poste de médecin dans la prison de Fox River. Chaque fois, elle se disait qu'elle devait arrêter de le regarder dans les yeux mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s 'empêcher de se perdre dans son regard. Sara fût tirer de sa rêverie quand Katie fit entré Michael dans l'infirmerie.

Michael tout en prenant soin comme à son habitude de fixer Sara droit dans les yeux fit un sourire à Sara mais pendant quelques secondes aucun des deux ne prient la parole.

Finalement, Sara fût la première à rompre ce silence.

Sara : Bonjour Michael, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Michael : Comme quelqu'un qui attend de voir son frère exécuter sur la chaise électrique et vous ?

Sara n'aimait pas le ton qu'avait pris Michael mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour celui-ci.

Michael : Je suis désolé Sara. Je ne voulais pas dire cela. Je suis un peu à cran ces temps-ci. Je crois que je supporte encore moins bien cette situation que lui.

Sara : Ce n'est pas grave Michael, je comprend votre réaction. C'est vrai que Lincoln a l'air de tenir le coup pour l'instant. Il est très fort ! Mais il dit la même chose de vous.

Michael : Alors comme ça, vous parlez de moi avec mon frère. Quel genre de renseignement voulez-vous obtenir sur moi ?

_Oh je crois que je n'aurais pas du dire cela, le petit jeu va recommencer et je ne sais pas s'y je pourrais y résister encore cette fois-ci_ pensa Sara.

Sara : Ah je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je suis tenue par le secret professionnel, vous savez très bien.

Sara avait décidé une fois de plus de renter dans son jeu.

Michael : Au fait docteur, vous ne deviez pas me faire ma piqûre !

Sara : Si si bien sûr, remontez votre manche s'il vous plait.

Michael commença à remonter sa manche quand son visage se ferma. Sara le vit grimacer.

Sara : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Michael, vous avez mal ?

Michael ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il s'était une fois de plus attirer quelques ennuis même si la blessure est minime.

Sara : Faites moi voir ce bras Michael !

Michael lui laissa son bras à contre cœur. Sara lui prit le bras et lui remonta doucement sa manche pour ne pas lui faire mal.

_Et dire que Katie dit que je prends tout mon temps pour lui remonter les manches, elle n'a jamais autant eu raison_ pensa Sara en souriant.

Sara aperçu la blessure de Michael quand sa main vient frôler la peau de Michael ce qui provoqua chez Sara un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle tentait de rester fixer sur sa blessure pour ne pas montrer son trouble à Michael. Mais Michael se rendit compte malgré tout de son malaise et pour ne pas la mettre dans l'embarras évoqua sa blessure.

Michael : Alors docteur, quel est le verdict. Vous allez devoir me mettre un pansement.

Sara (mal à l'aise) : Oh moins ça effectivement. Je vous demanderais bien ce qu'il vous est arrivé mais je me doute bien que vous ne donnerez pas de réponse à mon interrogation.

Michael : Non je peux vous répondre. Je faisais une omelette dans ma cellule pour Sucre quand…

Sara (en souriant) : J'ai compris Michael. Arrêtez de faire le rigolo !

Michael : Non sérieusement je me suis fait mal pendant un TP.

Sara : Cette version des faits est plus probable effectivement.

Michael : Vous voyez que vos questions ont des réponses.

Sara lui répondit en faisant un signe de la tête et alla chercher de quoi faire un bandage à Michael.

Michael : Vous savez que vous ne m'avez toujours pas fait ma piqûre.

Sara : C'est une obsession cette piqûre aujourd'hui M. Scofield ?

Michael : Non c'était juste pour vous le rappeler, je ne voudrais pas que vous contraindre à la faute professionnelle !

Sara : C'est très noble de votre part de vous préoccuper de ma réussite professionnelle Michael.

Sara désinfecta la plaie de Michael puis commença à appliquer la bande de Michael quand sans le faire exprès elle fit tombée la bande aux pieds de Michael. Michael se pencha pour rattraper la bande. Il la ramasse et la tendit à Sara. Sara tendit sa main mais sa main vint se poser celle de Michael, ce qui lui provoqua de nouveau un frisson dans tout le corps. Malgré le trouble visible de Sara sur son visage, Michael ne lâcha pas la main de Sara. Au contraire, il se mit à la caresser avec son pouce. Sara ne quittait pas les yeux de Michael malgré le trouble qui l'envahissait. Michael remonta sa main petit à petit le long du bras de Sara dans un caresse suave et sensuel qui eu pour effet une fois de plus de faire frissonner Sara. Sara n'écoutait plus sa conscience. Sara se pencha sur la chaise et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Michael. Le baiser fût d'abord timide mais Sara en voulait plus visiblement et passa sa langue sur la lèvre de Michael pour lui demander la permission de pourvoir glisser sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci. Michael et Sara ne se préoccupait plus de l'endroit où il se trouvait et Michael ouvrit la bouche et la langue de Sara vint se mêler à celle du jeune homme pour un ballet à la fois sensuel et doux.

Michael passa ses mains sous la blouse de Sara et se mit à lui caresser le dos. Sara quant à elle n'était pas en reste puisque la jeune femme avait passé ses mains sous le pull et caressait le ventre du jeune homme pendant que leurs langues continuait leur balai sensuel. Michael qui trouvait la chaise très inconfortable souleva Sara et la dirigea vers le bureau de celle-ci. Il la déposa dessus et Sara qui en voulait plus, agrippa le pull de Michael et lui enleva son pull en prenant soin de bien faire durer le plaisir en effleurant sa peau avec le dos de sa main. Michael, maintenant torse nu, enleva avec empressement la blouse de Sara et se mit à lui déposer des baisers tout le long de son cou. Michael pencha Sara sur le bureau et fit tomber certaines affaires de la jeune femme mais ils étaient tellement obnubilés l'un par l'autre que le bruit provoqué par la chute des objets ne provoqua aucune réaction chez eux. Sara était aveuglée par le désir qu'elle avait pour le jeune homme.

Michael : Si on continue comme ça, je ne répond plus de rien.

Sara (murmurant) : Fais moi l'amour Michael…

Michael : C'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais on est à l'infir…

Sara s'était saisie des lèvres de Michael pour faire taire le jeune homme. Celui-ci répondit à son baiser sans problème et ses mains vagabondaient sur le ventre de la jeune femme, ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer une chaleur dans le bas du ventre de la jeune femme.

Michael s'apprêtaient à enlever le tee-shirt de Sara quand le père de Sara fût irruption dans l'infirmerie avec 2 gardiens.

M. Tancredi : Sara mais qu'est-ce…

Soudain, Sara se réveille en sueur, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle avait simplement rêvé qu'elle allait faire l'amour avec Michael à l'infirmerie et que cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème.

_Voilà que je me mets à faire des rêves érotiques. Comment je vais faire maintenant quand je vais voir Michael. Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus quand même. Calme toi Sara, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Mais il est tellement… Non Sara. Comme quoi les gentilles filles, ce n'est plus ce que c'étaient_ pensa Sara.

Sara regarda son réveil, il était temps d'aller au travail. Elle se prépara assez rapidement, pris ses affaires et alla à Fox River. Sur le trajet, Sara se remémora le rêve qu'elle avait fait . Bien sûr, cela n'était pas la première fois que Sara pensait à Michael mais elle n'avait jamais faire ce genre de rêve sur lui. Et d'ailleurs, cela l'a troublé énormément car elle avait peur de déraper comme dans son rêve et de se faire surprendre, ce qui aurait des conséquences pour elle mais aussi pour Michael. Pour rien arranger à cela, Sara se rappela que Michael était son premier patient aujourd'hui.

_Calme toi Sara. Tout va bien se passer, il le faut. Mais ce rêve avait l'air tellement réellement. Je réagis comme une adolescente_ pensa Sara.

Sara arriva devant la prison, se gara et monta directement à l'infirmerie pour se préparer. Sa journée de travail allait commencer mais Sara redoutait l'arrivée de Michael alors que d'habitude elle était toujours un peu tendue car elle avait peur qu'un des prisonniers dérive et qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Mais là, sa préoccupation était différente. Cette fois-ci, elle avait peur de sa dérive à elle. Elle allait être bientôt fixée puisqu'elle aperçue Michael. Michael fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Il l'a fixé droit dans les yeux.

_Oh non ne commence pas Michael. Ne me regarde pas comme ça_ pensa Sara.

Sara : Bonjour Michael, comment allez-vous ?

Michael : Aujourd'hui, ça va bien. C'est peut être du à votre présence aussi.

Sara : C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que vous aimiez que je vous fasse vos piqûres.

_J'espère qu'il ne va pas comprendre autre chose. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça sur ce ton_ pensa-t-elle

Michael : Je ne suis pas maso malgré ce que vous pouvait penser. Certes, j'aime bien venir ici mais disons que je suis habitué aux piqûres mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je les aime. Quoique j'aime que ce soit vous qui me les faite. Si c'était Bellick, je crois que j'apprécierais moins.

Sara (souriante) : Vous être très drôle ce matin M. Scofield.

Michael : Oui je vous dit, je suis relativement de bonne humeur ce matin.

Sara lui fait un sourire et s'apprêta à remonter sa manche pour lui faire sa piqûre quand elle vit Michael faire une grimace.

Oh non c'est pas vrai. C'est pas possible, c'est comme dans mon rêve 

Sara : C'est pas possible !!!

Oops ! Je crois que j'ai pensé à haute voix.

Michael : Je sais vous allez encore penser que je cherche les ennuis mais cette fois, je me suis juste fait mal en tombant. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Je crois que ma plaie a du coller à mon pull. Ce qui explique pourquoi je grimace un peu.

Sara : Ah ! je préfère ça. Je croyais que vous vous étiez une fois de plus attirer les foudres d'un des prisonniers.

Michael : Non pas cette fois-ci.

Sara désinfecta la plaie de Michael et appliqua le pansement sur la plaie de celui-ci. Sara alla chercher maintenant le nécessaire pour effectuer la piqûre d'insuline de Michael.

Sara : Voilà votre fameuse piqûre Michael.

Michael : Merci beaucoup, ma journée est sur le point d'être totalement réussi même si elle ne fait que commencer.

_On plaisante, on plaisante. Je sens que je me suis fait des films toute seule. Il ne se passera rien_ pensa Sara.

Sara fit la piqûre de Michael mais au moment où elle enleva la seringue de son bras, Michael lui saisit le bras et Sara stoppa nette. Michael pris la seringue de ses mains et la posa. Il se leva et pris les lèvres de Sara entre les siennes. Le baiser est très fougueux, Sara n'avait même pas protester et tout ce dont elle redoutait, était en train de se passer. Michael caresserait les lèvres de Sara avec sa langue. Sara ouvrit la bouche pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait y glisser sa langue. Michael s'exécuta et leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

Michael : Sara !!! Sara !!! Vous rêvez ?

Sara sortit soudain de sa rêverie. Elle avait une fois de plus laisser son esprit divagué.

_Oh c'est pas possible. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive. On dirait une femelle en chaleur. Il faut absolument que je finisse ceci au plus vite sinon je risque de connaître l'irréparable et ça ne me ressemble pas du tout comme comportement. Je hais cet effet qu'il provoque chez moi. Bon haïr est un peu fort mais…_

Michael : Qu'est ce que vous avez Sara, ça ne va pas ?

Sara : Si ça va bien. J'étais juste en train de…

Michael : Rêver !

Sara : Oui je rêvais Michael.

Michael : Vous n'êtes pas encore bien réveiller c'est pour ça.

Sara : Oui ça doit être ça. Bon je crois qu'il faut que vous y ailliez.

Michael : Oui !

Michael et Sara se dirigèrent vers la porte. Mais alors que d'ordinaire, c'est toujours Sara qui lui ouvre la porte, Michael mis sa main sur la poignet de la porte au même moment que Sara. Michael ne décolla pas sa main de celle de Sara et ils se mirent tous les deux à se fixer. Michael se mit à caresser la main de Sara.

Sara : Michael, je crois que vous devriez y aller.

Michael : Je sais !

Michael resta encore quelque moment comme cela à caresser la main de Sara et à la fixer intensément puis il ouvrit la porte.

Michael : Bonne journée Sara !

Sara : Bonne journée Michael !

Michael , voyant le regard des gardes , se tourna en ayant une dernière fois regardait Sara droit dans les yeux et pris le chemin de sa cellule en compagnie du gardien.

_J'ai bien cru que j'allais craqué_ pensa Sara.

Sara était rassurée de ne pas avoir craqué mais son trouble ne se dissipa pour autant puisqu'elle se mit à penser à sa prochaine visite et se dit que finalement la situation allait recommencé jusqu'à qu'elle craque vraiment…

----------------------------

Katie entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Docteur Tancredi, on a besoin de vous dans la 12.

Sara : C'est à quel sujet ? J'arrive, je finis le pansement de mon patient.

Katie : C'est pour Scofield.

Sara : Mais que fait-il en isolation.

Katie : Je ne sais pas, demandez au gardien en allant à sa cellule.

Sara finit de faire le pansement, salua le prisonnier et se dirigea avec ses affaires vers le gardien chargé de l'escorter jusqu'à la cellule de Scofield. Sara se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire encore. Il se mettait tout le temps en danger et cela l'inquiéter beaucoup. Elle ne devrait pas s'en inquiéter mais c'était plus forte qu'elle. Certes, ces rêves érotiques concernant Michael s'étaient peu à peu dissiper mais elle lui portait plus d'intérêt que n'importe quel autre détenu. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne devrait pas en faire une affaire personnel mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Michael, ses soins n'étaient pas les même qu'à un simple détenu et elle s'en voulait de ne pas offrir les même soins à tous les détenus mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, Michael n'était pas comme tous les autres détenus.

Sara : Gardien, puis-je savoir pourquoi je dois aller soigner Mich... Euh M. Scofield ?

Gardien : Nous ne savons pas encore. Dès que nous nous sommes aperçus d'un problème, nous vous avons prévenu.

Sara : Ok Merci !

Sara et le Gardien poursuivait leur chemin jusqu'au quartier d'isolation.

_Si je comprend bien Michael a encore fait des siennes. Argh ! Je l'ai déjà prévenu. Il va lui arriver quelque chose de bien plus grave que des orteils coupés et des égratignures à l'arcade sourcilière. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareil Sara._

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des cellules d'isolation, les battements du cœur de Sara s'accéléraient sans qu'elle est aucun contrôle sur cela. Sara commençait de plus en plus à être inquiète. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans cette cellule et pourquoi l'avait-on appeler. Ces questions allait bientôt trouvé des réponses puisqu'elle arriva devant la cellule de Michael.

Le gardien ouvrit la cellule et demande à ce qu'on allume la lumière dans la cellule 12. Sara vit Michael agenouillé, le bras tendu et la main ensanglantée. Elle le fixait et un tas de questions lui venait à l'esprit. Elle demanda au gardien de les laisser seul. Elle était préoccupait par le sang qu'il y avait après le mur. Elle regarda Michael et l'appela mais il ne répondit pas. Elle posa ses affaires et s'agenouilla à son tour pour être à sa hauteur. Elle posa ses mains sur son poignet et se mit de nouveau à regarder ce mur avec tous ces traits fait avec du sang. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que cela signifiait et si c'était Michael qui avait fait cela. A la vue des ses mains ensanglantées, elle se doutait bien que c'était celui-ci qui avait du faire cela mais ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Elle posa délicatement sa main en dessous du menton de Michael et passa sa lampe dans ses yeux. Sara était très douce avec Michael. Aurait-elle fait preuve d'autant de douceur avec un autre détenu ? Elle ne pouvait répondre à cette question. Trop de questions envahissaient son esprit en ce moment mais la santé de Michael était sa priorité. Tout en continuant de dicter ses mouvements à Michael, Sara continua à l'examiner. Elle se saisit doucement des mains de Sara intriguée par les blessures et le sang émanant de celles-ci. Pendant que Sara était en train de lui examiner sa main. Michael vint déposer sa tête sur un des genoux de Sara. Sara était désemparée par la détresse de Michael. Tout en tenant sa main, Sara se mit à caresser l'épaule de Michael et à lui répéter que tout allait bien se passer. Tout un tas de choses de bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi Michael était devenu comme cela ? Quelle décision allait-elle prendre ?

Sara déposa délicatement la tête de Michael se trouvant sur son genou sur le lit qui se trouvait à coté d'eux. Tout en continuant à le regarder, elle décida qu'elle devait prévenir Pope. Elle sortit de la cellule en continuant à regarder Michael. Le gardien fut assez surpris du regard de Sara envers Michael mais ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps.

Après avoir prévenu Pope de la situation, Sara avait décidé de mettre Michael dans le service psychiatrique pensant que celui-ci faisait une dépression nerveuse profonde. Elle était vraiment inquiète de la santé de Michael mais aussi intriguée par cette soudaine détérioration de celle-ci. Quand Michael fut amener dans le service, elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Elle était vraiment troublée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa santé ou parce qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour Michael. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Katie quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se demanda si ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de son choix de garçon n'était pas vrai finalement. Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit à Katie mais elle pensait avoir été légèrement ironique dans ses propos. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle aimait les garçons qui avait de gros problèmes émotionnels et que ces problèmes devenaient les siens. Elle savait pertinemment que toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait n'étaient pas seulement dues à sa préoccupation concernant son travail de médecin. Michael avait des problèmes et ils étaient devenu les siens…

Quelques jours plus tard, il semblerait que Michael aille mieux. Sara avait eu ces informations de la part des médecins du service psychiatrique. Il fallait bien l'avouer, elle trouvait cela bizarre. Certes, elle sais maintenant que Michael a une grande résistance à la douleur comme elle a pu s'en apercevoir lorsque celui-ci s'est fait arracher deux orteils à vif ou lors de cette fameuse brûlure. Brûlure, qui en plus de la douleur, l'a mené dans la cellule d'isolation. Elle ne le savait pas au début mais elle l'a appris de Pope car celui-ci ne voulait pas révéler la raison de cette blessure et éventuellement l'auteur de cette blessure. Elle fut interrompue dans ses rêveries par Katie qui l'interpella.

Katie : Sara, tu dois aller voir Michael Scofield. Il a demandé à te voir.

Sara se mit légèrement à sourire à l'idée de revoir Michael. Mais elle se força à cacher son sourire quand elle vit le petit sourire taquin de Katie.

Katie : J'ai l'impression que cela te fait plaisir…

Sara : Je suis seulement contente de savoir que visiblement il va mieux.

Katie : Oui si tu le dis.

Sara : Bon allez il faut que j'y aille

Alors que Sara s'apprêtait à sortir de l'infirmerie, elle fut interpellée par Katie.

Katie : Pas 20 minutes la manche Sara !

Sara : Evidemment que non. Arrêtes avec ce genre d'allusion. Tu vas faire imaginer des choses fausses au personnel.

Sara se retourna en adressant un dernier sourire à Katie et prit la direction du service psychiatrique. Tout un tas de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle était heureuse de revoir Michael et c'était tout sauf une bonne chose. Elle savait qu'elle se posait des questions inutilement. Elle devait vivre le jour présent, _Carpe diem_ comme on dit, mais dans une prison les prises de tête n'ont pas les même répercussions que dans une situation quotidienne dans un contexte normal.

Sara arriva devant la cellule de Michael. Un homme du service l'a surveillé. Elle frappa à la cellule de Michael puis entra. Ils se saluèrent et Sara lui dit comme pour engager la conversation qu'il a demandé à la voir. Evidemment, Michael répondit par l'affirmative. Sara avait posé cette question avec un air qui après coup ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Selon elle, elle avait l'air trop détendu et ses paroles avaient laissé transparaître son contentement à l'idée de le revoir. Elle fit signe à l'homme qu'il pouvait les laisser seule. Michael lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et elle s'exécuta et il fit de même. Sara fut surprise de savoir que Michael avait quelque chose à lui « offrir ». Elle fut encore plus surprise de voir que Michael lui avait confectionné un cendrier alors qu'elle ne fumait pas. Mais elle devait bien l'avouer, elle était agréablement surprise de sa petite intention et cela se retrouvait dans sa voix. Elle le remercia et comme pour éviter que le trouble s'installe, elle amena la conversation sur son état de santé. Michael tenta de s 'expliquer sur les raisons de son « pétage de plomb ». Il lui expliqua que elle comme lui savait très bien qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans ce service.

Sara : Michael c'est à toi de voir si tu veux sortir de ce service. Tu dois dire à Pope qui t'a brûlé. Sinon tu sortiras de ce service car on me dit que tu te comportes bien mais tu retourneras en isolement et tu finiras par revenir ici.

Tout en disant cela Sara déposa sa main sur la manche de Michael pour lui signifier sa compassion à son égard. Michael regarda Sara avec intensité et déposa sa main sur celle de Sara en la caressant doucement avec son pouce.

Sara se laissa faire mais commença à légèrement paniquer.

_Non Non Sara ne te laisse pas faire. Tu ne vas pas maîtriser la situation. Pourquoi faut-il à chaque fois que Michael me regarde comme ça, qu'il me touche la main et que cela ma fasse autant d'effet. Il faut que je réagisse…_

Sara : Michael, si tu veux sortir d'ici, je peux t'aider mais il faut que tu dises à Pope la vérité.

Sara se tourna vers Michael mais détacha sa main de celle de Michael.

Sara : Tu dois lui dire si tu ne veux pas retourner à l'isolement.

Michael la fixa et Sara compris que Michael allait parler à Pope. Ne voulant pas que la situation s'éternise et ne voulant pas perdre le contrôle, elle fit un sourire à Michael et se leva en direction de la porte de sortie de la cellule. Michael se leva soudainement et pris la main. Sans un mot, il la fixa avec persistance. Il caressa de nouveau sa main avec son pouce et Sara sentit une chaleur remontée le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Michael voyant que Sara ne faisait rien pour protester. Posa ses mains sur ses hanches et entreprit des mouvements de va et vient le long de son dos. Sara commençait littéralement à perdre le contrôle. Cela en était trop pour elle. Elle se saisit avec violence des lèvres de Michael. Ce baiser était le reflet de la frustration qu'elle avait accumulé ses derniers jours à repousser les ardeurs de Michael et les siennes aussi d'ailleurs. Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Michael puis passa sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, s'entremêlèrent, s'entrechoquèrent. Sara avait soif de Michael. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Sara entreprit d'enlever cette horrible blouse que portait Michael. Elle le poussa contre le mur et celui l'aider à enlever la blouse. La blouse était maintenant à leurs pieds. Michael n'était pas en reste. Après lui avoir enlevé sa blouse, Michael passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Sara et se mit à lui caresser le ventre ce qui provoqua chez Sara une vive chaleur dans le bas de son ventre. Sara commençait à gémir de plaisir. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Michael souleva le maillot de Sara avec hâte et entreprit immédiatement de lui enlever son soutien-gorge. Sara aussi en voulait plus et lui enleva à son tour son maillot puis commença à déboutonner les boutons du pantalon de Michael un par un. Michael était au supplice. Sara faisait durer son plaisir. Elle commençait à déposer des légers baisers sur le torse de Michael. Mais Michael en voulait plus. Il souleva Sara et il la plaqua contre les parois froides de la cellule. Cette froideur provoqua un électrochoc chez Sara et elle se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Elle commençait à paniquer à l'idée de voir un garde débarqué dans la cellule et de la voir nue agrippée aux épaules d'un détenu.

Sara : Michael on ne peut pas continuer comme…

Le gardien qui les attendait dehors commencer à trouver le temps long et frappa à la porte.

Gardien : Tout va bien Dr. Tancredi ?

Sara répondit qu'elle était en train de l'examiner et qu'elle en avait encore pour un moment pendant que Michael mordillait le lobe de son oreille gauche.

Sara était prise entre un sentiment de panique et un sentiment d'excitation. Puis se laissant envahir par son désir pour Michael, elle agrippa les épaules nues de Michael et colla son corps ai sien. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de respirer l'odeur de son cou. Toutes ces petites choses qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Michael caressa tout le corps de Sara. Il avait soif d'elle, pas une partie de son corps n'était épargné par la fougue de Michael. Sara, tout en introduisant de nouveau sa langue dans la bouche de Michael, entreprit de se défaire des derniers remparts qui existait entre son corps nu et celui de Michael. Michael poussa Sara sur le lit de la cellule. Elle comprit que Michael ne pouvait plus attendre, et elle se laissa aller. Michael lui fit l'amour avec douceur et lenteur. Voyant que Sara commençait à gémir de plus en plus, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour que le gardien ne soit pas alerter par ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette cellule. Sara, sentant qu'elle allait explosé, se mordit la lèvre, pour ne pas crier, d'une telle force que celle-ci se mit à saigner. Bientôt, Sara et Michael atteignirent le plaisir ultime et Sara se retourna pour se mettre sur le coté du lit. Sara reprenant peu à peu ses esprits se dépêcha tant bien que mal de réunir ses affaires éparpillés dans la petite cellule et tenta de se rhabiller. Michael affichait un léger sourire sur le visage quand il vit que Sara avait mis son maillot à l'envers. Sans un mot, il souleva son maillot, retourna son maillot pour pouvoir le remettre dans le bon sens et avant de lui remettre, laissa une trace humide le long de sa poitrine en remontant vers son cou. Sara ne voulant absolument pas que la situation dégénèrent une nouvelle fois, pris le maillot des mains de Michael et l'enfila et remis sa blouse. Quand à Michael, il fit de même et se rhabilla très vite.

Dehors, le gardien était de plus en plus intrigué par la situation. Il trouvait que le temps du Dr. Tancredi passé dans cette cellule était beaucoup trop long. Il pris la décision de rentrer dans cette cellule sans même frapper avant d'entrer. Quand il vit le spectacle devant lui, il demanda immédiatement des explications à Sara. En effet, le gardien avait sous ses yeux l'image de Michael les doigts ensanglantés.

Sara : J'étais en train d'examiner M . Scofield quand celui-ci en s'asseyant sur son lit à malencontreusement posé sa main sur le rebord du lit qui était défectueux. Il faudra d'ailleurs signaler que ce lit était en mauvais état et qu'un prisonnier s'est blessé et que cela peut être très dangereux. Je finis son pansement gardien et j'arrive.

Le gardien n'était qu'à moitié convaincu par cette excuse mais malgré tout les faits étaient là. Il sortit de la cellule et laissa le docteur finir son travail.

Sara finit le pansement de Michael. Elle rassembla ses affaires et s'adressa à Michael.

Sara : Michael, tu es fou d'avoir fait cela. J'aurais trouver une excuse médicale pour justifier le temps que j'ai passé dans la cellule. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette situation entre nous deux ne peux pas continuer comme cela…

Sara sortit de la cellule et suivit le gardien qui après avoir refermé la cellule de Scofield la raccompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Quelque jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fameux jour où Sara s'était laissée aller à faire l'amour avec Michael. Sara se posait beaucoup de questions depuis ce jour là. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait mais elle regrettait la manière. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour faire l'amour dans une cellule avec un détenu. Elle s'en voulait car en présence de Michael, elle était faible. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il veut d'elle. Elle sait qu'elle finira toujours pas céder. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main. Sa relation avec Michael ne menait à rien. Il était en prison pour un long moment et elle était son médecin à l'intérieur de cette même prison. Même si elle le voyait tous les jours, elle n'était pas prête à avoir une relation faite des coups de reins entre deux piqûres. Elle en voulait bien plus et Michael ne pouvait lui offrir cette stabilité à laquelle elle aspirait. De plus, elle ne savait même pas si Michael éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. Du désir, oui, ça elle le savait, elle avait vu la manière dont il l'a regardé mais éprouvait-il des sentiments envers elle. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle en était. Elle fut sortie des ses songes par Katie qui vient lui signifier que Michael allait arriver pour qu'on lui refasse son bandage.

Michael entra dans l'infirmerie et s'installa. Il enleva son maillot pour que Sara puisse lui refaire son pansement. Dans la pièce, une atmosphère lourde régnait. Michael et Sara ne se sont pas adressé la parole depuis la fameuse scène de la cellule. Non pas parce qu'ils regrettent leur acte mais parce qu'ils ont compris qu'ils devaient mettre de la distance entre eux pour leur propre sécurité. Pour celle de Sara, son statut de médecin peut être compromis et pour Michael car une révélation d'une supposée relation avec le médecin pourrait lui attirer les foudres des autres détenus. Sara finit de faire son pansement et ôta ses gains quand après s'être tournée vers Michael, celui-ci se saisit de ses lèvres. Sara qui n'avait nullement envie de protester répondit avec douceur et tendresse à son baiser. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et Sara poussa un soupir tout en continuant de tenir la tête de Michael entre ses mains. Visiblement, Michael avait quelque chose à lui demander.

Sara : Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi Michael ?

Michael : Sara…

La respiration de Michael était forte. Sara souleva sa tête avec le dessous de son menton pour que Michael la regarde.

Michael : J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi…

La suite bientôt !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Michael ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il se trouvait seul dans l'infirmerie. Tout était confus dans son esprit. Il était entré dans l'infirmerie dans la seule optique de lui prendre ses clés mais dès l'instant où les lèvres de Sara sont venues se poser sur les siennes, sa vie s'en est trouvé chamboulée. Michael savait qu'il devait prendre ses clés, que c'était la seule solution pour éviter la mort à son frère mais le souvenir des lèvres de Sara, de ses mains sur sa nuque lui empêcha de faire cette erreur. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Sara. Il ne connaissait pas la nature exacte de ses sentiments mais il était certains que ce n'était pas une simple relation de patient à médecin. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Il ne voulait pas se risquer à se l'avouer mais il était certains que Sara comptait maintenant. Le plan ce n'était plus seulement son frère et lui en dehors de cette prison. Il s'avait qu'il devait inclure Sara dans son plan d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais devait-il lui révéler son plan d'évasion ? Michael savait que pour le moment ce n'était pas possible. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle mais il y avait tout de même un risque qu'elle dénonce le plan finalement puis il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans cette affaire car c'était trop risqué pour elle. Il décida pour le moment de ne rien dire pour le moment. Il avait une autre solution…

Après avoir effectué les soins d'un patient, Sara était parti se rafraîchir le visage. Elle en avait grandement besoin. Elle était très perturbée parce qu'il venait de se passer entre elle et Michael. C'était différent du moment qu'il avait passé dans cette cellule. Sara pensait s'être laissée dans cette cellule dans les bras de Michael par simple assouvissement de pulsions sexuelles. Mais maintenant elle s'avait que ce n'était pas que cela. Bien sûr, elle avait très envie de Michael, il suffisait de le regarder pour éprouver ce genre de chose mais la scène qui s'était déroulée dans cette infirmerie l'avait plus que troublé. Sara savait que ce n'était pas seulement une attirance physique, il y avait plus que ça entre elle et lui. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était aussi le cas pour Michael. Son regard n'était pas le même que dans cette cellule. Ce regard brûlant de désir avait laissé place à un regard plus profond. Michael et Sara n'avait plus cette simple relation de patient à médecin. C'est d'ailleurs, pour cela, que Sara s'est faite violence pour refuser la proposition de Michael. Elle ne pouvait pas l'attendre. Ce n'est pas rationnel. Mais alors pourquoi lui avait-il demandé cela ? Michael s'est pertinemment qu'il a 5 ans de prison à purger. Pourquoi cette proposition ?


	3. Chapter 3

Michael était au téléphone avec Nika. Il fallait absolument qu'elle accepte ce qu'il allait lui demander sinon son plan d'évasion serait plus que compromis. Cependant, Nika n'avait pas l'air très réceptive…

Michael : Tu dois me faire confiance

Nika : Alors tu dois me dire ce qui se passe

Michael ne devait rien dire à Nika de ce plan. Non pas pour une question de confiance mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Cette pensée le fit sourire car finalement cette réaction était très paradoxal. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger alors qu'il est sur le point de lui demander de voler les clés de l'infirmerie d'une prison de haute sécurité pour pouvoir s'évader. Mais il devait le faire, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le moment.

Michael : Je ne peux pas faire cela

Nika : Alors je ne peux pas t'aider. Ecoute, j'ai fait ce que tu m'a demandé, un visa contre une carte de crédit, c'était notre marché.

Michael : Alors on va faire un nouveau marché

Nika : Michael, si quelqu'un découvre…

Michael : Crois-moi, j'aurais beaucoup plus de problèmes que toi.

Nika : Je sais et c'est pour cela que je ne t'aiderais pas.

Michael : Ecoute, Nika, je te promets…

Nika (lui coupant la parole) : Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là-dedans, mais s'ils y a une chose que m'ont appris les gars qui m'ont amené ici, c'est que si tu te bats, si tu luttes, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Arrêtes de te battre Michael.

Michael : Réfléchis-y Ok ?

Nika : Je suis désolé

Nika raccrocha. Michael ne lui en voulait pas car il savait que c'était la meilleure solution pour elle. Il s'avait qu'elle ne pouvait réagir autrement. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution…

Michael fit le tour de la cour en essayant de trouver une autre solution mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses pensées dérivait irrémédiablement vers le docteur Tancredi. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui prendre ses clés. Pourtant en arrivant dans cette prison, il ne pensait pas que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver. Il était en prison et il était de l'autre coté des barreaux, du mauvais côté donc il pensait que ce simple statut lui aurait suffit à prendre les clés au médecin de cette prison sans remord. Cependant, la situation était autre. Il semblerait que le médecin de cette foutue prison ne soit pas plus un simple médecin, c'était Sara. Il avait fait l'amour avec ce médecin et il le savait ce n'était pas pour se servir d'elle. Il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. La nature de ses sentiments était encore assez confuse à cause du contexte mais il avait clairement des sentiments pour elle…

Il arriva devant le grillage et posa sa tête contre celui-ci. Il ne s'avait pas quoi faire. Il releva la tête et aperçu Sara. Il se mit à la fixer. Sara sortait de la prison avec Katie et un garde les suivait. Sara aperçu Michael et alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le regarder son regard se porta naturellement sur Michael. Elle se força à baisser la tête. Pourquoi à la vue de Michael, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver tous ces sentiments contradictoires. Tout se bousculer en elle. C'était mauvais pour elle, pour sa faculté à exercer son métier de médecin, mais c'était définitivement mauvais pour elle.

Sucre arriva près de Michael et lui demanda comment il allait récupérer les clés de l'infirmerie. Sucre regardant Michael lui demanda s'il allait se servir de Sara, il répondit qu'il ne savait pas mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il savait qu'à l'instant où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il serait incapable de lui faire du mal.

Sara qui était toujours dans ses pensée, tourna la tête une dernière fois vers Michael et sortit de la prison.

Sara s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa voiture quand elle fut interpeller par une femme qui lui demanda si elle était le docteur de cette prison. Sara reconnaissait cette femme. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand cette même femme lui demanda si elle connaissait Michael Scofield.

Sara : Vous êtes sa femme n'est-ce pas ?

Nika : Il faut que je vous parle. Je crois que Michael a des problèmes. Et je crois qu'il a l'intention de faire quelque chose de dangereux pour s'en sortir.

Cette phrase eu pour effet de stopper les pensées de Sara sur le fait qu'elle devait arrêter de se préoccuper de Michael Scofield plus que de raison. Michael était en danger et sa femme venait lui demander de l'aide. Elle lui proposa d'aller en discuter autour d'un verre.

Sara était assez nerveuse de se retrouver devant la femme de Michael Scofield alors que quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait partagé la chose la plus intime qui soit avec son « mari ». D'ordinaire, Sara n'était pas le genre de femme avec qui un homme commettait un adultère. Mais avec Michael, c'était différent. A l'instant où il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, toute pensée rationnelle avait disparu. Elle fut interrompu par le serveur qu'il lui amena son café.

Sara : Merci. Que se passe-t-il ?

Sara ne cessait de se frotter les mains, elle était plus que nerveuse mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Nika qui commença à lui parler.

Nika : Michael éprouve toujours le besoin d'aider les gens.

Sara : Je m'en suis rendu compte.

Nika : C'est comme cela qu'on s'est rencontré. Des hommes m'ont emmené ici. Ils m'ont dit que j'aurais un bon travail, mais c'était des mensonges. Ils voulaient me vendre. Et tant que ce n'était pas le cas, ils… Michael les a payé pour ma liberté. Et pour me garder pour lui, comme c'est arrivé à d'autres filles mais pour me donner une chance.

Michael : C'est un homme bon.

Nika :Oui

Sara ne connaissait pas tout de Michael. Elle connaissait même pas grand chose mais malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais douté du fait que c'était un homme bon. C'était d'ailleurs une des grandes questions qu'elle se posait sans cesse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Michael faisait dans cette prison. Ce qu'il avait fait pour cette femme, pour sa « femme », ne faisait que confirmait ces pensées…

Sara : Nika, je veux faire tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour aider Michael. Pour cela, il faut me dire dans quoi il est trempé.

Nika : Je n'aurais pas du…

Sara : Non, Non c'est rien.

Nika se leva précipitamment. Sara fit de même et mais le sac de Nika emporté pas son mouvement soudain tomba au sol.

Nika : Je suis désolé

Nika ramassa son sac aidée par Sara qui c'était abaissé. Nika était très pressée de sortir et Sara eu tout juste le temps de lui demander son numéro mais Nika sortit précipitamment

Michael attendait la visite de Nika. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là sachant qu'elle avait refusé son nouveau marché. Nika arriva et s'assit en face de Michael. Michael commença à s'excuser de sa demande, qu'il n'aurait pas du lui demander une telle chose mais il fut stoppé par les mains de Nika qui vinrent se mêler aux siennes. Il sentit une clé sous ses mains. Nika l'avait fait, elle avait respecté son marché. Il cliqua tout de suite la clé dans sa chaussure. Il l'a remercia et elle lui dit que dorénavant ils sont quittes. Pour Michael, ils ne le sont pas car elle ne lui devait rien mais pour Nika elle lui doit tout. Nika se leva déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui dit au revoir. Avant de partir, elle se retourna et lui dit :

« Cette femme docteur…Elle tient à toi. »

Michael était assez surpris de ces paroles. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse lui dire une telle chose mais en même temps, il s'avait que Sara tenait à lui et ça lui faisait mal. Il l'avait en quelque sorte trahi, il s'était servi d'elle. Il avait envoyé sa femme lui voler ses clés…

Sara cherchait ses clés depuis quelques minutes. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve les clés de l'infirmerie. Après avoir cherché dans toute l'infirmerie et plus particulièrement sur son bureau, elle se souvint soudain de son rendez vous avec la femme de Michael, c' était elle qui lui avait volé ses clés dans son sac. Sara sortit soudainement de la pièce et demanda à consulter le registre des visites. Ses doutes furent confirmer par la présence de Nika sur cette liste. Elle avait volé les clés de l' infirmerie pour Michael…

…

Michael attendait dans l'infirmerie que Sara vienne lui faire sa piqûre. Il semblait assez nerveux. Sara arriva et esquissa un léger « bonjour ». Michael lui demanda comment elle allait. Elle répondit qu'elle allait bien en lui retournant la question. Sara n'avait pas le même regard que d'ordinaire. Ce n'était pas ce regard fixe et troublé par Michael qu'elle avait mais un regard fixe et sombre mêlé de colère. Michael pouvait le voir dans son regard. Son comportement avait changé. Elle avait du remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus ses clés. Michael savait que Sara était quelqu'un de très intelligent et il se doutait que Sara avait découvert la supercherie. Ses doutes obtirent des réponses quand Katie entra dans la salle et qu'elle dit à Sara que ses clés étaient finalement sur son bureau. Cependant, elle ajouta qu'un homme de la maintenance était là pour changer la serrure et lui demanda si elle devait le faire entrer. Sara regarda fixement Michael pendant que celui-ci avait la tête baissée et répondit sur un ton ferme de le faire entrer. Michael savait que Sara se doutait bien que si elle avait récupérer les clés cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait plus rentrer. Il se doutait qu'elle devait se dire qu'il avait fait un double.

Michael était vraiment mal à l'aise et anxieux et il savait que cela devait se voir sur son visage. Sara qui était très en colère, provoqua Michael en lui demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le regardait presque de haut. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Michael avait voulu les clés de l'infirmerie mais elle savait maintenant que tout ce qui s 'était passé entre elle et lui n'était qu'un manège de sa part pour lui prendre ses clés, pour se servir d'elle…

Michael sortit de la pièce en regardant l'homme sur le point de changer la serrure. Tout son plan était tombé à plat. Il avait perdu la confiance de Sara et peut être bien plus et il allait devoir revoir son plan.

Le lendemain.

Michael avait pensé toute la nuit à son plan et à Sara et il avait trouvé un semblant de solution.

Il attendait Sara dans l'infirmerie. Il était debout et avait l'air déterminé. Sara entra dans l'infirmerie sans même le regarder.

Michael : Sara, je pensais à quelque chose…

Sara (lui coupant la parole) : Assez Michael. Assez avec les coïncidences, les mensonges et les histoires.

Michael : Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Sara.

Sara : Je sais ce que tu as fait. La question est de savoir si vous êtes assez franc pour l'admettre.

Michael : les clés, je voulais les clés de l'infirmerie.

Sara : Bravo Michael ! C'est la première fois que vous êtes honnête avec moi ? La deuxième ?

Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez Michael ? De la drogue ? Des seringues ?

Michael : Pas du tout. Tu es loin du compte. Quand on a fait l'amour dans cette cellule, j'étais honnête avec moi-même et avec toi surtout. J'en avais envie. Je voulais qu'une chose, te faire l'amour car c'est ce que mon corps me dicter mais aussi mon coe…. Quand je t'enlaçais, j'étais honnête, quand nos deux langues se mêlaient, j'étais honnête…

Sara (en colère) : Arrêtez Michael avec les sentiments. On a couché ensemble et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois ni la dernière fois qu'un homme couche avec moi sans rien attendre en retour.

Michael : Tu te trompes Sara.

Sara : Oui c'est vrai tu attendais les clés.

Michael n'aimais pas voir Sara utiliser ce ton méprisant.

Michael s'approcha de Sara et lui saisit la main.

Michael : Je n'ai jamais voulu d'impliquer là-dedans. Je suis venu pour te dire quelque chose et tu vas m'écouter.

Sara tenta d'enlever sa main mais Michael l'en empêcha.

Michael : Sara, je suis venu pour te dire que je vais faire sortir mon frère de cette prison. Ce soir. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Sara ne savait plus quoi dire devant une telle honnêteté de la part de Michael.

Sara : Michael, ne me dites plus rien.

Michael : Vous savez qu'il est innocent.

Sara : Faites ce dont vous parlez et il ne le sera plus Michael. Je vais devoir rapporter tout ce que vous êtes en train de me dire.

Michael : Je sais que vous ne le direz pas . Vous n'avez pas dit que j'ai volé vos clés. Mon frère est innocent Sara et vous êtes la seule à pourvoir m'aider. Je sais que vous vouliez prendre part à la solution.

Sara lâcha la main de Michael et se dirigea vers la porte.

Sara : Etre complice, n'est pas la solution.

Michael : Je ne vous demande pas d'enfreindre la loi mais de faire une erreur, pas de blesser quelqu'un ou de voler quelque chose. Juste d'oublier de verrouiller…ce soir. C'est tout, s'il te plait.

Sara : C'est de là que vous allez vous échappé, de l'infirmerie ?

Michael : il y a des contacts d'alarme sur le verre qui entoure la porte. Autrement je n'aurais pas besoin de vous…

Sara : Je faisais partie de votre plan…

Michael s'approcha de nouveau de Sara. Le comportement de Sara qui s'était adoucie, changea. Elle était de nouveau en colère.

Sara : Tout ceci c'était de la comédie.

Michael : Au début, oui. Quand je suis arrivé dans cette prison, vous faisiez parti du plan. Il fallait que je sois dans cette pièce pour mon plan mais après j'avais besoin d'être dans cette pièce pour… être avec toi. Et ça me tue de savoir que tu ne me croira peut être jamais. Crois-moi, c'est pas une chose facile quand tu rentres dans cette pièce et que tu sais que tu fais du mal aux gens. Je ne suis pas en train de te demander de me plaindre Sara. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu saches que si tu faisais parti du plan, c'était avant de te voir, de t'entendre parler, de te toucher…

Michael se pencha vers Sara. Sara ne faisait rien. Il souffla dans son cou :

« Mais peu importe ce que tu penses de moi, Tout ça c'est pour Lincoln. Ne lui fait pas payer mes erreurs Sara. »

Sara se retourna et sortit de cette pièce…


	4. Chapter 4

Sara était dans sa voiture, elle ne s'avait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle aider Lincoln à sortir de prison en risquant sa place dans cette prison ? Devait-elle se sacrifier par amour ? Devait-elle faire tout simplement ce que sa conscience lui dicte de faire ? Sara était au plus mal. En prenant ce job de médecin, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir faire face à des tas de problèmes et qu'émotionnellement cela allait être dure à vivre mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait devoir faire face à ce genre de problème. Sara Tancredi était amoureuse d'un détenu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait sinon pourquoi serait-elle à ce moment précis dans sa voiture en train de se poser toute ses questions. Si elle n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiments à l'égard de Michael, elle aurait été catégorique et serait allée alerter Pope pour lui parler du plan d'évasion de Michael. Mais il n'en était rien. Sara savait que Lincoln était innocent. Bizarrement, même si Michael était un détenu et qu'elle en savait peu finalement sur lui, elle avait confiance en lui, en ce qu'il disait. Finalement, pour elle, la décision était prise depuis longtemps. A l'instant où il avait fait son entrée dans l'infirmerie, elle savait la décision qu'elle allait prendre. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Le souvenir de ses mains sur son corps lui faisait perdre la tête, sa bouche parcourant son corps, ses mains caressant son dos nu, leur deux corps entrelacés… Sara ne pouvait se résoudre à trahir Michael. Alors même qu'il y a quelques instants, elle pensait que c'était lui qui l'avait trahi en l'utilisant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer cette porte car sa conscience lui disait de suivre Michael Scofield et de ne pas laisser Lincoln mourir alors qu'il est innocent.

Sara sortit de sa réflexion et décida de retourner vers la prison. Elle devait en savoir plus sur Michael Scofield.

…

Sara était de nouveau dans l'infirmerie, elle fit convoquer Michael en prétextant qu'elle devait de nouveau faire un bilan de sa santé suite à la blessure qu'il a eu dans le dos. Le gardien arriva dans l'infirmerie suivi de près par Michael.

Gardien : Je vous amène Michael Scofield !

Sara : Merci, faites le entrer !

Michael fit son entrée dans la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

Michael : Je ne pensais…

Sara (lui coupant la parole) : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais cela. Enfin si je le sais mais je suis préoccupé justement par cela. Comme vous pouvez le voir Scofield, vous avez semé le trouble chez moi. C'est ce que vous vouliez non ?

Sara ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre.

Sara : Je suis le médecin de Fox River et en théorie, je me dois de révéler tout fait de nature à compromettre la sécurité de cette prison et pourtant même si la dernière fois j'ai voulu donner le change en vous disant cela. Cette situation était tout à fait claire dans mon esprit. Je suis incapable d'aller voir Pope pour lui dire ce que vous manigancez pour votre frère. Tout cela, c'est de votre faute Michael, vous m'avez séduite. Vous avez profité de ma faiblesse. Je suis certaine que vous êtes au courant de mes antécédents de Junkie. Vous avez tout préparé et vous saviez que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de stable émotionnellement et qu'il serait donc facile pour vous de me séduire et de me faire adhérer à votre combat pour votre frère.

Pendant, que Sara semblait sembler vider son sac, Michael ne réagissait pas, il tentait de ne pas bouger, il ne voulait pas la perturber. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il s'avait qu'il devait la laisser finir, qu'elle avait besoin de lui dire toutes ces choses.

Sara : Vous voyez, tout cela je le sais et pourtant je suis dans cette pièce à vous parler de mes problèmes. Je passe certainement à vos yeux pour une déséquilibrée mais je m'en contrefiche. Ce que je veux, c'est être avec… vous ! Je me montre faible en vous disant cela alors que vous me mentez depuis le début mais ça m'est complètement égale.

Vous voulez que je le laisse la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte, je le ferais car finalement durant toute ma vie, j'ai toujours été faible…

Malgré le fait qu'il devait laisser parler Sara, il prit tout de même la parole.

Michael : Vous êtres certaine de ce que vous dîtes ? Tu… Tu crois vraiment que tu es quelqu'un de faible. On voit les choses différemment visiblement.

Sara : Je ne pense pas Michael ! Sincèrement, si je n'étais pas faible, je serais allée voir Pope depuis un moment… 

Michael : Cette fois-ci Sara, c'est à toi de m 'écouter. Tu penses que parce que tu dévoiles tes sentiments ça fait de toi quelqu'un de faible. Tu penses que travailler dans une prison comme celle-ci fait de toi quelqu'un de faible. Tu te trompes. Tu te fais respecter des prisonniers de cette prison. Je sais que je t'ai menti Sara mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je devais le faire pour sauver la vie de mon frère innocent. Te séduire, ne faisait pas parti de mon plan. Mon plan consistait à être à l'infirmerie mais cela a vite changé. Je devais être avec toi. Je sais que je t'ai déjà dit tout ça mais c'est réellement le cas. Je ne devrais pas t'impliquer dans le plan mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Sara : Tu vois Michael, je ne devrais pas te croire et d'ailleurs même si c'était pas le cas, je devrais te faire croire que je ne crois pas un mot de ce que je dis mais c'est pas le cas. Je te crois et ça me tue de le dire et de le savoir.

Michael fit un pas en avant mais Sara recula.

Sara : Michael ne cherche pas à me toucher. Ça va être pire ! Finalement, je m'en fou de savoir si je suis faible. Ton frère est innocent et bien je vais vous aider. Peut importe les conséquences pour moi…

Michael : Non Sara ! C'est important ! Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses au détriment de toi… 

Sara était satisfaite de son petit manège. Elle était faible mais pas bête. Elle testait Michael. Elle voulait voir s'il était prêt à tout pour son frère.

Michael : Je sais Sara que si tu décides de faire ce que je t'ai demandé, il y aura des conséquences mais ce que je veux, c'est que tu prennes conscience de ses conséquences et que tu le fasses en ayant connaissance de celles-ci. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie, ta carrière uniquement pour… moi.

Sara : Je n'ai jamais dit Michael que je faisait tout cela pour toi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais faire parti de la solution. Je sens que Lincoln est innocent et je ne veux pas avoir sur la conscience la mort du personne, d'un patient.

Michael : Alors la question est la même que lors de notre précédente discussion. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fait le pour mon frère…

Cette fois-ci, c'est Michael qui prit la direction de la sortie… 

Sara : Michael, attends je dois te faire ton bilan de santé.

Michael : Je pensais que c'était un prétexte…

Sara : ça en est un mais n'oublies pas que j'ai des comptes à rendre…

Michael : Bon alors fait ce que tu as faire.

Sara commença par ausculter Michael. Elle lui fit enlever son maillot et découvrit une nouvelle fois, _peut être la dernière_ se dit-elle, son torse tatoué. Elle pouvait sentir la cadence assez rapide des battements de son cœur. A ce moment là, elle compris qu'elle était en mesure d'avoir l'ascendant sur Michael. Elle pouvait voir que cette situation le gênait. Elle pouvait le voir. Michael était le genre de personne à ne rien laisser transparaître de lui mais les battements de son cœur fit mentir cette attitude.

Michael se posait un tas de question. Cette situation était très stressante. Il se doutait que Sara avait remarqué son trouble à cause de son rythme cardiaque. Il décidé de prendre les devants. Michael se leva et alla tirer le paravent. Il fit demi-tour et se tourna vers Sara. Il ne savait pas la décision finale de Sara mais il s'avait qu'il devait lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Il se devait de faire cela pour elle… mais aussi pour lui. Il avait besoin de sentir Sara contre lui.

Michael prit le stéthoscope des mains de Sara. Il enleva la blouse de Sara sans que celle-ci n'émette aucune protestation. Il passa sa main ainsi que le stéthoscope en dessous du maillot de Sara. La froideur de l'instruments fit frissonner Sara. Michael se mit à parcourir son corps avec sa main avant de poser le stéthoscope près du cœur de Sara. Il se mit à écouter les battements de son cœur. Avec son autre main, il posa la main de Sara au même endroit mais sur son torse.

Michael : Tu vois Sara ! Le plus faible des deux, c'est moi. Tu es très sereine alors que moi je suis paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose. Ma fréquence cardiaque le montre bien. C'est toi qui me rend comme cela. Tu ne me laisses pas indifférente contrairement à ce que tu penses. Peut importe ce que tu décides Sara, je veux que tu saches cela…

Michael déposa le stéthoscope sur la table et ôta le tee-shirt de Sara. Il déposa de légers baisers le long de son cou. Sara se laissa faire. La tension commença à monter. Michael parcoura sa poitrine ainsi que son ventre de sa langue brûlante de désir. Sara était au supplice. Michael attrapa la bouche de Sara de ses lèvres et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Sara pour lui demander l'autorisation d'entrer. Sara ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent., suivi d'un long balai de va et vient simulant l'acte sexuel. Sara n'en pouvait plus de rester inactive et se mit à parcourir le dos de Michael de ses mains jusqu'à la limite du haut de son pantalon. Elle regarda Michael et elle sut immédiatement que c'était le moment pour elle de lui ôter son pantalon. Michael fit de même avec celui de Sara et la déposa sur la table où quelques jours plus tôt il avait été allongé après avoir eu cette fameuse blessure…

…

Devant la porte, le gardien attendait Michael. Il commençait par s'impatienter. C'est pourquoi, il demanda à Katie si le travail du docteur Tancredi allait durer longtemps.

Gardien : Excusez moi. Vous savez si le docteur Tancredi en a pour longtemps encore avec Scofield ?

Katie jeta un œil dans l'infirmerie.

Katie : Oui je pense qu'elle en a encore pour un petit moment. Il ne faut pas la déranger, elle fait son travail très consciencieusement…

…

Sara continuait de parcourir le torse de Michael de sa langue mais Michael décida de la stopper pour s'attarder sur la poitrine de celle-ci. Il la souleva pour lui ôter son soutien-gorge. Une fois, cet acte accompli, il s'attaqua à sa poitrine.

Sara : Mich… Michael, on ne devrait pas, on pourrait nous… 

Les paroles de Sara furent étouffer par la bouche de Michael sur la sienne. Michael lui signifia qu'il se moquait éperdument de se faire surprendre. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était elle. Les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus intense, leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent et se mêlèrent sans cesse, la tension se fit de plus en plus pressante. Michael sentit que c'était le moment et il se tourna vers Sara et lui fit l'amour…

…

Michael et Sara se séparèrent et ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de reprendre leur esprit. Ils se rhabillèrent en même temps. Michael aida Sara à remettre sa blouse. Ils se regardèrent. Sara commença à se diriger vers la porte mais Michael effleura une dernière fois les lèvres de Sara.

Sara tira le rideau, regarda Michael et sortie de la pièce. Michael savait que Sara était maître de son destin… FIN 

Note de l'auteur(de moi) :

J'espère que ma fic vous a plu. Elle se termine ainsi car je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que j'écrive la suite. Soit la suite est celle de la série Prison Break soit une autre suite alternative que je vous laisse imaginer. Je pense que c'est bien qu'elle se termine ainsi. J'ai écrit cette fic principalement pour voir ce qui se serait passé si Sara et Michael avaient laisser parler leurs désirs et aussi pour essayer d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans leurs têtes respectives. Voilà c'est le fin définitive !!! Merci pour vos commentaires et pour avoir pris le temps de la lire !


End file.
